


the breath that passed from you to me

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Series: les générosites en amour se payent cher [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: As the paladin of the Guardian Spirit of the Forest, Shay thinks Pidge is the best person to sit with to appreciate Earth and all the nature it has to offer.





	the breath that passed from you to me

Pidge can’t help but turn when she feels someone walking up behind her. Despite the war being long over, some habits are hard to break. Her eyes widen as she sees Shay standing there, the Balmeran had always been closer to Hunk than any of the others on the team. Her eyes catch sight of the flowers held loosely in one of her hands and she tilts her head, a question on her face. Shay gingerly sits down on the ground next to Pidge, staring at the water below in wonder. Pidge stares at her face for a few moments, the awe on her face stirring something in her stomach and heating her face. She quickly turns back to her laptop, trying her best to complete her coding. She sees Shay shift out of the corner of her eye, beginning to separate the flowers.

 

Despite trying her best to work, she can’t help periodically stopping to see what Shay is doing, the waves far below lapping peacefully at the cliff. Shay suddenly turns to her, holding out a carefully woven flower crown of lavender and baby’s breath. Pidge stares at it for a moment, blinking slowly at it. Shay smiles hopefully, placing it carefully on her knee.

“I meant no offence, I simply thought they would look pretty on you.” Pidge flushes at the sound of her voice, so softly spoken despite the subtle gravelly undertones. She conscientiously picks up the circlet, placing it softly on her head. Once she’s sure it will stay on, she turns to Shay, noticing how the Balmeran had been staring at her the whole time. Her cheeks darken and her eyes flit away. Shay simply smiles sweetly at her, leaning forwards to adjust the flowers slightly. Pidge lets out a little sigh at the feeling, smiling up at Shay as she pulls back.

“How does it look?” Shay doesn’t look away from Pidge’s eyes as she answers.

“Beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://thedoomedprophet.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/doomedprophett/)   
>  [instagram](http://instagram.com/thedoomedprophet/)


End file.
